


A Thousand Years, A Thousand More

by NiamJenn1994



Series: Halos Fail to Glisten [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top!Harry, Violence, bottom!Louis, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part of Halos Fail to Glisten.</p><p>Can Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam be finally happy. Would they choose hell instead of heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years, A Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about this. I feel like it's crap.
> 
> Songs I used:  
> Christina Perri ft. Steve Kaze - A Thousand Years  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RbcR_KSRB8
> 
> Christina Perri - Bluebird  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO5NLUOD8v8
> 
> Muse - Neutron Star Collision  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ujs255pllM
> 
> Enjoy guys! :)

For if God spared not the angels that sinned, but cast [them] down to hell, and delivered [them] into chains of darkness, to be reserved unto judgment;

 

2 Peter 2:4

 

****

 

"Liam's gone, they got him." Gabriel nearly shouted running into Michael's quarters startling the archangel who was busy reading a book.

 

"What do you mean? Who's got him?" Michael asked tearing his gaze away from the book and praying it wasn't what he was thinking.

 

"Zain...Oh brother, it's my fault. It's my fault he was taken and he's probably suffering greatly." Gabriel cried.

 

"When was he taken?" Michael asked gathering his sword.

 

"Last night, Louis was with them," Gabriel said looking at Michael with curious eyes. "What are you planning brother?"

 

"We're getting him back...and who knows, we might get Louis back too." Michael said.

 

~*~

 

Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

 

Torturous screams, skin being ripped apart, tortured souls begging for mercy was all Liam could hear and it was tearing him apart. He covered his ears with his hands not wanting to hear anymore pain while he buried himself deeper into the covers that offered little to no protection against the screams careful not to move too much to avoid more pain. If he couldn't go back to heaven he wished he would die as hell was no place for him and never will be.

 

He whimpered and hid his face under the covers when he heard the door being unlocked and someone walking in. He had been there for no more than two days and he had already tried to escape to only get caught by Skippy who chased him through the halls until Louis saved him and got the hound off of him.

 

He had thought it was gonna be alright later after Louis took him back to his room where he comforted him only to be interrupted by a very pissed off Zayn who walked into the room and charged at Liam grabbing a fistful of his hair picking him up dragging him towards the door as Liam flapped his wings sounding like a flock of thousands of birds flying loudly and pulling at Zayn's hands desperately trying to get away from him while Louis screamed at him to let him go, Harry who had come in to see what the commotion was screamed at Louis to shut the fuck up holding him back to keep him from attacking Zayn.

 

That day was something Liam would never forget, will never forgive Zayn for doing and for making Harry do what he did. He dragged him all the way to the wasteland where another demon was already waiting with Skippy's and Thunder's leashes on his hands and Liam's eyes widened with horror knowing what Zayn-the guy he thought still loved him was intending to do. He pushed Liam in front of them and Liam stared back at him pleading him to stop and not too far away he could hear Louis and Harry screaming profanities at each other and seconds later he saw Louis running towards him with Harry not too far behind.

 

Louis had begged Zayn to please not do whatever he was planning but Zayn only pushed him away and ordered the hounds to attack when Louis interrupted and ordered Skippy to stay with Thunder having no choice but to follow his companion. Harry who had seen what Louis had done grabbed Louis by the waist picking him up then throwing him against Liam who fell backwards hitting his head with Louis landing hard on top of him.

 

Louis immediately got up helping Liam up as well and glaring at Harry who returned the expression, when he tried to walk away with Liam trailing not too far behind him Harry seized him by his black wings and dragged him away with Liam screaming and flapping his wings while Zayn had his arms behind his back holding him in place.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis had screamed trying to get away from Harry.

 

"I told you not to intervene didn't I love?" Harry said dragging Louis away towards the field were the demons hung the lost souls by the arms to punish them and Louis' eyes widened.

 

"Harry please don't, please." Louis begged.

 

"Oh yes!" Harry laughed.

 

Liam had watched in horror as Harry hung Louis by the arms and slowly lifted what looked like a whip before rapidly bringing it down against Louis' back who let out a blood curling scream when it made contact with his skin. Liam went limp in Zayn's arms and watched horrified as the blue eyed boy, his little boy he had taken care of and raised since he was an innocent and defenseless infant got whipped until he passed out. He thought it was over by the time Harry, with tears in his eyes, took an unconscious Louis away to their room careful not to touch his bleeding wounds that looked like raw meat but he was wrong.

 

As soon as Harry was gone Zayn lifted Liam up and hissed at him to run if he wanted to stay in one piece and without thinking Liam took off running away from Zayn. A few seconds later he could hear the hesitant growls of two hounds chasing after him and he tried to run faster but the extra weight of his wings was slowing him down. Out of nowhere he was tackled down to the hot ground by one of the hounds feeling pain on his back and leg letting out a scream as the hounds attacked him and letting darkness take over him as the pain became unbearable.

 

"Li?" Liam heard Zayn's voice as he whimpered and buried himself deeper into the covers. "Liam get up."

 

"Don't touch me!" Liam screamed in horror when Zayn reached for him.

 

"I-I wasn't gonna hurt you," Zayn whispered.

 

"You already did. Where's Louis, I wanna see him."

 

"He's still unconscious." Zayn said feeling guilty about what had happened with Louis.

 

"What? I want to see him, take me to his room." Liam demanded trying to get up and pushing Zayn away when he tried to push him down again.

 

"I'll take you if you stop yelling." Zayn calmly said and Liam nodded furiously.

 

Zayn lifted Liam up and carried him to Louis and Harry's room since he couldn't walk yet after what the hounds did to him the day before, as Zayn was walking Liam tried not to freak out at the fact that he was in his arms and that he was touching him, he focused his attention on Louis. He wanted to see his little angel, his little boy, the happy and goofy angel who everybody loved. Growing up, Louis never failed to make even the most serious archangel or angel laugh by making a fool of himself. As soon as they were outside their door Zayn knocked on the door and walked in when a muffled 'come in' was heard through the door and Liam felt like killing everything on sight-a very impure thought for an archangel when he saw Louis laying on the bed upside down.

 

He was completely unconscious but his face still showed discomfort and pain wincing every time Harry cleaned the wounds to keep them from getting infected. Liam began crying when Louis began groaning and grabbing fistfulls of the bed sheets covered in blood here and there, he started sobbing when Louis began screaming and reaching for him like a small child just like he used to when he was finally fully awake and without thinking he reached for him getting a hold of his hand. Zayn set him down next to Louis on the bed careful not to hurt the both of them and stepped back watching them carefully.

 

"LouLou?" Liam whispered trying not to freak out when Louis passed out again.

 

"Zayn I think you should take Lia-"

 

"Shut up!" Liam snapped glaring at Harry who looked at him with blood-shot eyes from crying.

 

"Liam please," Harry begged.

 

"I'm not going anywhere and if you think I'm gonna leave him alone with you then you must be crazy." Liam said angrily and turned to look at Louis again brushing his sweaty hair with his fingers to bring him some sort of comfort.

 

"You're gonna be okay baby, I'm not gonna let them hurt you again. If I have to die to protect you then I'll do it." Liam whispered.

 

"He's not your baby." Harry hissed.

 

"When father created him I opposed, I knew what was in store for him but father created him anyways, he must've had a reason and I don't know what is it but he had one. I watched him turn from a sphere of the most beautiful and brightest light to a beautiful baby boy who immediately began wiggling and whimpering until I held him in my arms. He was such a tiny creature and so defenseless like he is right now, you saw his creation Harry, you saw it and yet you dare hurt him. I raised him, I watched him grow, I took care of him and gave him all the love I could ever give. I cried when you dragged him here knowing he didn't had a chance in a place like this like I know I don't have a chance either." Liam said watching Louis with so much pure love and his fingers hovering over his wounds.

 

"Liam, love, I think we should go back. You need to rest and get better."

 

"Haven't you done enough Zayn? You want me to get better so you can keep torturing me and force me to betray my father?" Liam asked.

 

"Liam you don't know what he feels like," Harry said.

 

"After I'm done doing what I'm about to do I want you to take me out of here and into your room so I can rest." Liam said looking directly at Zayn.

 

"What are you talking about Li? What are you gonna do?" Zayn asked kneeling down in front of Liam looking for an answer with his desperate eyes.

 

"When he was created I swore to always protect him and look after him, make sure he's okay and that's what I'm gonna do. Both of you hold him down, it's gonna hurt." Liam said settling both of his hands on top of Louis' wounds closing his eyes in concentration while Harry held Louis' arms and Zayn his legs.

 

Harry and Zayn watched as Liam began saying something under his breath that they couldn't understand, his hands began trembling as a white pure light compared to hell's light began seeping out of his palms covering Louis' back. Harry watched horrified and fascinated as Louis began to scream blood curling screams and thrash around violently trying to get away while slowly, so so painfully slowly, the wounds began to heal themselves one by one.

 

"LI-LIAM!! STOP IT, IT-IT BU-BURNS! PLEASE!!" Louis begged screaming at the top of his lungs and panting furiously flapping his wings desperately.

 

"Liam quit it, it's hurting him." Harry protested.

 

"We've done this before Louis, I know you can take it." Liam said and Zayn couldn't help but notice him sounding and looking weaker than he was before he started.

 

With one last agonizing scream coming from Louis, Liam moved his hands away with the light disappearing right after and leaving Louis' black wings mixed in with whites ones on both of his wings. Zayn turned to look at Liam after observing Louis' wings and letting go of his legs only to see him smile lovingly and weakly at Louis before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell off the bed unconscious onto the floor with a loud thud and looking as pale as a white piece of paper.

 

"Liam!" Zayn screamed running over and picking him up putting him on the bed where Louis immediately began shaking him frantically, having healed completely and looking as if nothing had happened to him.

 

"LiLi, why did you do it? You weren't supposed to, not now, not ever again." Louis cried trying to wake him up.

 

"Lou what's going on?" Harry asked terrified.

 

"Shut the fuck up! This is all your fault, if you hadn't convinced Zayn to drag him here and then whip me until I passed out this wouldn't have happened." Louis screamed at Harry with so much hate it made the green eyed boy flinch.

 

"L-Louis what's going on? What's happening to him?" Zayn sobbed like a small child.

 

"Do you want the short and simple explanation or the long one?" Louis asked bitterly.

 

"Just explain!" Harry snapped.

 

"Archangels now have the ability to heal other archangels or angels but never themselves after demons started attacking them by the thousands. When I was little and had an injury he always used to heal me but extreme pain is the price you have to pay and for the archangel, just vulnerability, he becomes weak for a while. The bigger and riskier the injury the more pain for the receiver and the more vulnerability for the giver." Louis explained.

 

"So what does this mean?" Zayn urged cradling Liam against his chest.

 

"It'll just take him longer to get better, but-" Louis hesitated.

 

"But what Lou?" Harry prompted.

 

"You shouldn't have dragged an archangel here Zayn, this has never happened before and the consequences could be deadly. Archangels aren't meant to survive in hell if dragged against their will. God told me once and the thought never occurred to me until now." Louis explained.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zayn snapped, tired of Louis babbling shit that made absolutely no sense to him.

 

"First of all you should know that once the other archangels find out, if they haven't already, that you dragged Liam, a being that happens to be a highly ranked archangel up there down to hell they're not gonna let it go Zayn. They'll start a war if that's what it takes to get Liam back, they're not gonna dismiss it and let it go just like they did with me." Louis informed them.

 

"Why the fuck didn't they fought for you?" Harry fumed slightly offended that the archangels didn't think highly of him.

 

"I was just a simple angel and I could make it longer in hell Harry. Right now Liam is sick because of what he did and he'll get better, it's gonna take him longer since here isn't the best place for him but soon-"

 

"Soon what Louis?" Zayn pleaded kissing Liam's forehead.

 

"The reason why the others will fight to get him back is because if he doesn't make a choice he'll die Zayn, he'll get sick and slowly waste away until he's nothing but a bag of bones. An archangel had never been dragged to hell before but they teach us what will happen if one is. Archangels aren't meant to stay permanently in hell without making the choice to turn into a demon. It's either choosing to be a demon or death. Archangels won't tolerate it, especially Michael and Gabriella and its not gonna take long before Gabriel steps up too, I'm surprised they're not here yet. " Louis explained then out of nowhere turned around and left the room.

 

"Who the hell is Gabriella?" Harry asked walking in front of Zayn who had Liam in his arms ready to take him back to his room.

 

"Another archangel I suppose." Zayn mumbled.

 

Zayn slowly lowered Liam back on his bed covering him with a thick blanket since the boy couldn't stop shivering and whimpering every now and then, he noticed section of his wings were black and couldn't help but touch them. He almost screamed when he noticed Liam white as a sheet was looking straight at him with a pained expression before he closed his eyes again letting sleep take over taking him far away from where he was right now. Zayn slowly got on the bed and lay close to Liam letting his warmth cover him as Liam slowly relaxed in his arms.

 

~*~

 

Guess you could said Louis was angry and disappointed at Harry, he loved him with all his heart but lately he wasn't so sure anymore if his decision to stay in hell so he could be with him had been the right one. He missed the life he had to give up to be with him and now Liam was trapped in here much like he had once been. He heard footsteps walking his way not bothering to see who it was since he could recognize them anywhere, he slowly sat down next to Louis trying to find a way to start a conversation.

 

"Whatever you have to say say it now before I walk away." Louis said finally looking up at Harry.

 

"I-I'm sorry..." Harry mumbled, his gaze fixed on a point ahead of him refusing to look at Louis.

 

"He's dying...He's going to die no matter what we do if they don't come and get him on time. They need to take him back and try to heal him, I don't want him to die." Louis said, finally letting the tears fall down.

 

"What about Zayn? He loves him Louis, you have no idea what he went through when we first got here. He wasn't the same, he's still not the same, he loves him and I might be a heartless demon but I don't want him to suffer anymore." Harry confessed, missing the way Louis was glaring at him.

 

"Well he's gonna suffer more when Liam dies!" Louis yelled.

 

"What the fuck do you want me to do then, dammit?!" Harry yelled back as Louis cried harder.

 

"Convince Zayn to let him go. If he's as sick as he is right now it's our fault, Zayn for dragging him here, you for hurting me when you promised you never would, and I for choosing to stay here to be with you." Louis mumbled avoiding Harry's gaze.

 

"So you-you regret staying here with me?" Harry whimpered, feeling pathetic for wanting to cry as the hole in his chest only got bigger and bigger.

 

"I love you Haz, you know I will always love you no matter what but at this point I'm not sure if I made the right decision." Louis said then got up leaving a heartbroken Harry behind.

 

As Louis walked away he felt like a big part of him was taken away as he turned his back on Harry. He was all he's ever wanted but he just wished he was a better person or demon and maybe none of this would be happening. He spotted Zayn walking out of his room and he immediately ran over there opening the door and spotting Liam wrapped in blankets having a coughing fit and trying to breathe at the same time.

 

"Oh Liam..." Louis cried walking over to him kneeling beside him.

 

"Mic-Michael's c-coming." Liam whispered in between violent coughs covering them with a tissue and Louis only cried harder noticing the deep red blood staining it.

 

"What? H-How do you know?" Louis asked handing him another tissue.

 

"I can f-feel it, Gabriella as well as Gabriel are coming with him. Louis we c-can't let her hurt Zayn or Harry. She's gonna h-hurt Zayn and I don't want him to get hurt." Liam pleaded through ragged breaths trying to catch oxygen into his lungs.

 

"How far away?" Louis asked him.

 

"They're close, I don't have much time left Louis, I want you to take both Zayn and Harry and get out of here. Hide! I know that with Gabriella it will be hard but you have to try." Liam whimpered.

 

"No! You can't die Liam, I need you here. You can't..." Louis pleaded.

 

"It won't be painful Lou, I'll j-just go back to the beginning until father decides it's time to regenerate me." Liam explained comforting Louis.

 

"You'll just be a light sphere but you won't be you anymore if he regenerates you, you won't be Liam anymore." Louis sobbed wrapping his arms around Liam.

 

"Shh, don't cry baby, everything's gonna be okay." Liam whispered bringing the boy closer as Louis sobbed inconsolably remembering that's how Liam used to calm him down when he was younger and realising he would never hear it again.

 

"I have to go get them and get them away from here." Louis said kissing Liam's forehead then running out of the room as fast as he could.

 

~*~

 

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it." Zayn said rubbing Harry's back.

 

"Yes he did. What if he goes back to heaven?" Harry asked as he buried his head deeper in the covers.

 

"I don't think that's possible Haz." Zayn said smiling at Harry who was literally drowning in his own misery.

 

"He's gonna leave me and I can't lose my pretty little angel. I wou-"

 

"Harry! Love we gotta leave." Louis yelled as he came running into the room interrupting Harry.

 

"What? Why?" Harry asked quickly wiping away the tears.

 

"Both of you pack your shit, Liam just told me they're coming and if we don't leave now it's not gonna be pretty." Louis said running over to Harry shaking him in the process.

 

"Who's coming?" Zayn asked as he slowly got up.

 

"Michael and Gabriel...they have Gabriella and that's why we need to leave now and hide." Louis said as he grabbed the necessary items throwing them in a bag.

 

"Who's this Gabriella chick and why do we have to hide?" Harry asked getting annoyed.

 

"Okay, Gabriella was created just like me. Every angel is created in the presence of an archangel and that archangel is basically assigned to raise him or her. I guess that you missed Gabriella's creation since it was a little bit later after you fell. The thing is that...she's one of those rare angels that when created turned out to be an archangel and it doesn't help that Michael was the one who raised her and thought her every thing he knows." Louis explained trying not to freak out.

 

"So? She's just a girl." Harry said from his seat on the bed.

 

"Yes she might be a girl but raised by Michael himself." Louis nearly yelled trying to make them understand.

 

"So what?!" Zayn yelled.

 

"Don't you guys get it? God hasn't created archangels since her birth, she's the only one Michael has ever raised because he doesn't raise angels. Gabriel does but Michael is never present when they're created and he absolutely never raises them. She was under Michael's care, she's brutal and if we don't leave now we better kiss this world goodbye." Louis said staring at them as their eyes grew wider and wider.

 

"I'm gonna go get Liam." Zayn said getting up from the bed.

 

"He's staying Zayn." Louis mumbled looking down.

 

"W-What?"

 

"I talked to him, he said to just escape and leave him behind." Louis explained tearing up.

 

"I'm not doing that Louis! I love him and I'm not gonna leave him behind." Zayn argued.

 

"He said he doesn't have much time left, he's dying. He begged me to take you and Harry away from here and hide, he doesn't want Gabriella to hurt you Zayn." Louis explained.

 

"I don't care, I'm not leaving him behind." Zayn said walking out.

 

"Why is he so fucking stubborn!!" Louis screamed kicking his bag.

 

"He loves him Louis, if that was me I wouldn't leave you behind either." Harry said grabbing random stuff.

 

"I know love but...I know Liam's gonna die, its better if we leave him behind so that the archangels can take him back and heal him." Louis said walking to Harry and wrapping his arms around him.

 

"Believe me when I tell you this, Zayn would rather die than leave Liam behind." Harry said sure of himself.

 

"I wouldn't leave you either, I love you Harry. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I didn't mean it." Louis pouted hugging Harry tighter.

 

"It's okay, I love you more." Harry said kissing his forehead and happy that he still had his pretty little angel's love.

 

~*~

 

Liam felt movement and as he opened his eyes he noticed he was being lifted up by Zayn who had a bag across his back. Zayn slowly lowered Liam's head against his chest and cradled him like a child lulling him back to sleep as he walked through the long dark hallways of hell to meet Harry and Louis who were waiting near one of the portals to escape to earth and possibly make it there as humans.

 

"You have everything?" Harry asked Zayn who gently kissed the top of Liam's head as he kept getting paler and paler.

 

"Yeah..." Zayn said adjusting Liam on his arms as he extended his black wings taking off up into the air after Harry and Louis.

 

"We need to hurry up and get out of here." Harry urged them.

 

"We didn't say goodbye to father." Zayn gasped realizing he had forgotten about telling Lucifer they were leaving.

 

"No need to. We're alone Zayn, father warned us about not being okay with bringing Liam home. He's cut off all ties with us saying he doesn't want war with God...not now." Harry informed Zayn taking Louis' hand in his.

 

"He...He doesn't want anything to do with us anymore?" Zayn asked holding Liam closer to him.

 

"Us four is enough Zayn, we have to stay together if we want Gabriella away from us." Louis said eyeing Liam.

 

"We'll stay at this abandoned flat I sometimes use." Harry said as he changed directions.

 

After flying for what felt like hours but were only minutes Harry landed on the roof of a flat as Louis' eyes widened knowing it was the same flat where he had seen Harry for the very first time a few months back. Zayn landed gracefully careful with not to jostle Liam who was coughing louder than ever as his body shivered violently and the tissue he was holding was drenched in blood.

 

"It's okay love, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." Zayn whispered running his fingers over Liam's hair as he started looking around.

 

"W-where am I?" Liam asked trying to stay awake.

 

"Don't worry about that, you're safe and you're gonna be fine." Zayn said trying to believe so himself knowing and seeing that Liam was getting worse by the minute.

 

"So I literally flew to your trap?" Louis asked as Harry unlocked the door letting Louis then Zayn and Liam through before answering.

 

"You did, I was waiting for you." Harry smiled as Louis looked around.

 

"Where are we sleeping?" Zayn asked looking around for a room.

 

"Second door to the left. Louis and I will be in the room two doors down if you need us." Harry said following Louis to their room.

 

Zayn made his way into the room closing the door after him, flicking the light on then gently putting Liam down on the queen size bed, dumping his bag across the room then getting under the covers deciding to just go to sleep. It wasn't minutes later when he felt Liam move away from his arms, confused he opened his eyes to see a very tired Liam looking at him lovingly and stroking his cheek rather gently.

 

"I told you to leave me behind." Liam whispered.

 

"You know I couldn't do that, I love you Li and I wasn't going to leave you behind. They can't take you away from me, I'll even fight against them if that's what it takes to keep you here with me." Zayn whispered back trying not to tear up.

 

"I don't...I don't want them to hurt you. I love you and I want you to be okay, I want you to be happy." Liam cried burying his face in Zayn's chest while Zayn wrapped his arms around him.

 

"I'm happy when I'm with you. Don't you get it Liam? I have been in love with you for thousands of years like the very first time. Every time I see you I forget how to breathe and I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I am a demon but my feelings for you are still the same, they're the only pure things I have left in me and they belong to you. All of them, all of me." Zayn said looking straight at Liam with those caramel eyes he loved so much.

 

Liam wanted him, he wanted to feel him before his time was up because he knew very well that he didn't had much time left. He wanted them to show each other how much they loved each other, how much he loved him. He wanted to show Zayn he never stopped loving him, he never stopped thinking about him.

 

"Make love to me. Please." Liam said looking at Zayn as he smiled weakly.

 

"W-What?" Zayn asked thinking that maybe his ears were tricking him.

 

"M-make love to-to me." Liam stuttered out starting to feel self conscious that maybe Zayn didn't wanted him anymore.

 

"We'll have plenty of time to do that, right now you're sick and you need rest." Zayn said fighting the urge to give in to Liam's requests knowing he was desperate.

 

"I don't have much time left. Please, my time is almost up. I can feel it, I know it." Liam said tearing up.

 

"Why do you keep saying that? You're not gonna die." Zayn snapped shaking Liam who seemed to be in a trance looking back at him.

 

"Louis doesn't know. All he knows is that if we heal a big wound as big as his was then I'll be ill for a while and that if I stayed in hell then I'll die. He..." Liam explained.

 

"He what Li?" Zayn asked sitting up.

 

"He's a demon...I healed a demon and I-I fell because of it. I healed a demon and I won't be able to get better again. It's a punishment for the healer, it goes against them to heal a demon." Liam cried.

 

"You knew?" Zayn asked completely terrified and did what he had been avoiding. He started crying.

 

"Don't cry...please don't cry. I don't deserve your tears." Liam sobbed latching onto Zayn hiding his face on his chest.

 

"Why did you do it? You didn't had to." Zayn cried cupping Liam's head in his hand rubbing his back.

 

"I had to help him. I raised him and I promised to always protect him the moment God set him in my arms." Liam said.

 

"But he was no longer your responsibility Liam." Zayn wailed.

 

"Please Zayn, please make love to me. I want to be happy, I want to leave happy." Liam begged breaking Zayn's heart.

 

"O-okay." Zayn agreed.

 

Liam smiled as Zayn leaned in to kiss him. Zayn cried as he kissed him for the very first time and maybe the last as Liam wiped his tears away with his thumbs because finally he wasn't miserable like he had been for the past thousand years, he was finally happy. Their lips moved in sync and Liam was startled when Zayn invaded his mouth with his tongue exploring every part of his mouth as he had never done anything like it, he had never kissed anyone much less make love. Zayn stopped kissing him and looked at him putting their foreheads together as he gently stroked his cheek.

 

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Zayn whispered getting up from the bed going to get lube from Harry since he always carried that stuff around. He didn't had to even ask him as he noticed his bag in one of the sofas in the living room and quickly searched it finding what he needed then going back to Liam as fast as he could.

 

"Are you-are you sure you want to do this?" Zayn asked as soon as he stepped back in the room.

 

"Zayn please," Liam pleaded looking at Zayn with shiny eyes.

 

Zayn didn't say anything else as he walked to the bed gently pushing Liam back kissing him slow and sweet as he hovered over him. He removed his shirt then Liam's gently grabbing at his hips rubbing them with his thumbs helping a tense Liam relax. Zayn then slowly unbuttoned his and Liam's pants pulling them off and smiled sweetly when he saw Liam blushing trying to look anywhere else but at him.

 

"Li? Look at me love," Zayn said and gave him a quick kiss when Liam finally looked at him blushing a deeper red. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Liam said wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck bringing him forward for a kiss.

 

They kissed for a while as Zayn's hands began roaming Liam's body feeling every part of him, he felt Liam began to get hard under him and without thinking he moved his hips downward grinding against Liam who let out a moan feeling extremely good. They continued kissing and moving their hips slowly until Zayn broke the kiss reaching for the lube knowing that if they kept doing what they were doing he wasn't gonna last.

 

"You ready?" Zayn asked breathlessly.

 

"I've never been more ready in my existence." Liam said as he watched Zayn coating his fingers.

 

Zayn slowly reached down to Liam's entrance rubbing it with his fingers as he looked at Liam directly in the eyes. He carefully pushed one finger inside of him feeling him clench around the intrusion driving him crazy at how tight he felt with only one finger inside of him. Liam immediately tensed when he felt Zayn's finger inside of him but quickly relaxed knowing Zayn wasn't going to hurt him, he was safe with him.

 

"You're beautiful." Zayn whispered adding another finger scissoring Liam stretching him open.

 

Zayn added another finger careful not to hurt Liam as he moved them inside of him trying to find his prostate. Liam let out a loud moan when Zayn's fingers brushed against something inside of him and held onto him tighter as Zayn removed his fingers wiping them off in the bed sheets. He coated himself with lube and aligned himself at Liam's entrance asking for permission with his eyes then slowly pushing in after Liam nodded with a small smile. Liam felt as if he was being ripped apart as Zayn kept pushing in, stopping for a few seconds then pushing in again until he was buried deep inside of him where he stopped completely waiting for Liam to tell him it was okay to move.

 

"Y-you can move," Liam said and nearly screamed when Zayn hit his spot right away.

 

"I love you," Zayn said kissing Liam's forehead, the tip of his nose then finally his lips as he slowly thrusted in and out feeling completely overwhelmed.

 

Zayn had had sex before with a few fallen angels, even humans but nothing could come close as to what he was feeling with Liam. None of the others compared to him because Liam was his and he was Liam's, he had his everything and as Liam began moving his hips to meet his thrusts he knew he had to do everything in his power to keep him there with him. He began moving faster hitting his prostate moaning louder as they mingled with Liam's and a few minutes later Liam came completely untouched with Zayn following after slowing his movements until he completely stopped. He kissed him passionately for a bit until Liam began shaking again.

 

"You're gonna be fine love, I promise." Zayn said pulling out of Liam and quickly wrapping him with a few blankets to keep him warm.

 

"T-thank y-you." Liam shivered snuggling closer to Zayn.

 

"Anything for you, I love you so much." Zayn said not able to hold back the tears any longer.

 

"I love you more. Always have, always will." Liam whispered falling asleep comfortable in Zayn's arms.

 

~*~

 

"Haz, Harry, love, Hazza. HARRY!"

 

"What!?" Harry asked waking up from his peaceful slumber.

 

"I'm horny, but I guess you don't wanna help me with my problem. My right hand will have to do then." Louis said like it was no big deal walking towards the bathroom.

 

Harry leapt up from the bed and ran towards Louis trapping him against the wall and himself stripping him of every single piece of clothing then his own. He kissed Louis hungrily while Louis tangled his fingers through his curls pulling them and Harry moaned filthily against Louis' own mouth.

 

"I want you to ride me." Harry said out of breath handing Louis a small bottle of lube then picking him up by the thighs holding him against the wall.

 

"H-Here?" Louis asked surprised eyeing Harry carefully.

 

"Yeah, do you want me to prep you?" Harry asked breathing hard careful not to move trying not to lose it since his dick poking Louis' entrance wasn't helping.

 

"N-no I fingered myself a few m-minutes ago in the bathroom." Louis confessed blushing a deep red.

 

"You naughty little angel." Harry moaned smacking Louis' cheek making the blue eyed boy hiss.

 

"D-do that a-again." Louis begged finding out that he loved getting spanked.

 

"You *smack* are *smack* so *smack* naughty." Harry said burying his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

 

"C'mon Harry." Louis said panting as he coated Harry's cock with lube.

 

He threw the empty bottle away then wrapped his arms around Harry's neck for support as Harry did nothing to help him up; he was literally pinned against the wall hanging from Harry's neck. Louis used Harry's neck for support as he lifted himself up and slowly began lowering himself on Harry as he let out small puffs of warm breath on Louis' chest fighting the urge to pound into him mercilessly. Harry gripped his hips hard knowing there will be marks there later but he needed to control himself as Louis' tight heat wrapped around his cock.

 

"Fuck, you're-you're so tight." Harry moaned as Louis kept burying his cock deep inside of him.

 

"Oh right in...in there." Louis moaned as he started bouncing up and down trying to get the most out of it.

 

Harry felt like he was about to come at any moment by just watching Louis bounce in and out of him on his own. Taking a hand off of his hip to reveal red angry marks in the shape of his fingers he started pumping Louis in sync with him flicking his wrist just the way Louis liked it as their moans kept getting louder and louder. Pretty soon he felt the familiar heat pulling around in his stomach trying not to collapse.

 

"Lou..." Harry moaned coming deep inside of Louis who had reached his own climax all the while Louis kept riding it out chanting Harry's name until he completely stopped moving.

 

"Ow..." Louis hissed as Harry removed his fingers from his hips leaving red angry marks behind.

 

"S-sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you." Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis' small frame walking to the bed still inside of him. He pulled out and lowered him on the bed then cleaned off his come with a tissue.

 

"It's okay, I love you Haz." Louis mumbled sleepily from all the work.

 

"I love you too my pretty little angel." Harry said kissing his forehead then closing his eyes to sleep.

 

~*~

 

"They're close, I can feel Liam." Gabriella, a tall archangel with long black wavy hair, Brown eyes and tan skin said as she stood in the park where Liam had been taken.

 

"How close?" Michael asked looking around.

 

"Not close enough." She answered.

 

"Are you sure they're not in hell Gabriella?" Gabriel asked.

 

"I'm sure, I can feel them here. Lucifer's not dumb...He knew the risks if he had let them stay after taking Liam." Gabriella answered getting frustrated at the fact that she couldn't find them fast enough.

 

"They've been up here since ten last night, it's almost four and they're nowhere to be found. If we don't find him soon enough he'll die, he needs to make a choice." Michael said putting his sword away.

 

"You think I don't know that, I'm the one that wants to find him soon enough and kill those demons." Gabriella hissed.

 

"Not Louis!" Michael yelled.

 

"He's one of them now, he deserves it too!" Gabriella yelled back.

 

"Enough!" Gabriel yelled interrupting them. "Don't you think it's strange father hasn't sent anyone to stop us yet, we don't have his permission to go after them." Gabriel nervously said looking around for any signs of other angels or archangels.

 

"We should hurry up then." Gabriella said.

 

"You're ruthless." Michael said eyeing her.

 

"You raised me, like 'father' like daughter." Gabriella said putting emphasis on the word father.

 

"Gotcha..." Gabriella said eyeing a small flat after searching for an hour as she grabbed her arrow from her back. "Michael you take Liam and Gabriel you take Louis. I'll take care of the demons."

 

~*~

 

"Zayn!? Zayn wake up!" Liam whisper shouted shaking Zayn to wake him up.

 

"What's wrong? Do you feel bad?" Zayn asked trying not to panic.

 

"W-we need to get out of here. They're coming! They're getting closer and I don't like it at all." Liam said trying to get up but failing as he was weaker than the night before.

 

Zayn got out of bed thankful that they had put their clothes back on in the middle of the night after Liam had started shaking violently. "Stay here, I'm gonna go get Harry and Louis."

 

Zayn opened their bedroom door to find them snuggled up against each other without a care in the world and he hated to be the one to wake them up to the cruel world that was their reality. He knew he had to hurry up or else they will get them and take Liam away from him and after a thousand years, after last night he had promised that he would never let that happen. He would die protecting Liam from them if it was necessary but he will never let them take him back.

 

"Harry, Louis wake up! Wake up. They're coming." Zayn said shaking the bed.

 

"W-What? Who's coming?" Louis asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes looking at Harry who was still trying to open his eyes.

 

"Michael, Gabriel and Gabriella. Liam says they're getting closer and we need to get out of here." Zayn said then ran out of the room to get Liam.

 

Harry quickly got up pulling his clothes on while Louis did the same and frantically searched his room for his shoes finding them under the bed. Harry was the first one to run up to the roof to check they weren't lurking around and as soon as he made sure of it he called for the others who immediately got ready to take off happy that their black wings would help them conceal themselves in the night sky. Liam shivered as Zayn held him closer to his chest as he flew through the dark skies.

 

Louis glanced back as Zayn held Liam closer knowing that he had gotten worse and wished he could do something and help him, it hurt to see him like that but there was nothing he could do. He grabbed Harry's hand and held it tightly wanting to snuggle up against him and stay there forever, he felt something was wrong but he didn't know what. A few minutes later he saw one of them tackle Zayn midair sending him and Liam to the ground as Zayn tried to regain stability by flapping his wings desperately but failing.

 

They could only watch as Zayn wrapped his wings around himself and Liam protecting his head with one of his arms then landed on the ground with a loud thud screaming in pain as he rolled over with Liam still clinging to his body trying to protect him as much as he could ending with Liam a few feet away from him when Zayn accidentally let go after many attempts to keep him close through the fall.

 

"Zayn!" Harry screamed stopping midair then flying back with Louis still gripping his hand.

 

He was tackled by who Louis knew was Michael and he watched horrified as Gabriella got up and ran towards Zayn with a bow and arrow in hand then Michael fighting with his Harry as their wings flapped dangerously fast and loud. He saw Gabriel flying towards Liam and he immediately flew faster towards him using all the strength he had to pick him up and get him away from Gabriel's hands as Zayn fought against Gabriella feeling wrong to hit a girl but what could he do if he was being attacked.

 

Zayn tried to avoid Gabriella's arrows all the while trying to look at Louis who had Liam in his arms flying around to get away from Gabriel then at Harry who seemed to be losing against Michael. Harry then threw a punch at Michael and landed on the ground looking for Louis and once he found him he let out a cry as he saw both Louis and Liam cornered by Gabriel. It all happened so fast it didn't even give them time to know what was going on, Michael and Gabriella had both Harry and Zayn by the hair forcing them to stay down on their knees as they held a sword close to their necks ready to slice them.

 

"No! Michael, Gabriella please...please don't-don't hurt them." Louis begged cradling Liam close to his chest who began coughing out blood while he cried desperately wanting to get to Zayn.

 

"Louis...love take him and get away from here. Go!" Harry screamed wincing as Michael held the sword closer to his neck.

 

"No...I'm not going anywhere." Louis sniffled as millions of tears fell from his eyes and landed on Liam's chest.

 

"It was so wrong of both of you to take them." Gabriella said as Gabriel looked between Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn.

 

"I don't regret it." Harry hissed.

 

"You will never see them again, you'll be forced to spend eternity here on earth without them." Gabriella said as she tightened her grip on Zayn's hair.

 

"Go fuck yourself." Zayn said smirking and as Gabriella got ready to slice his neck she stopped when she heard Louis crying and desperately begging Liam to stay with him.

 

Zayn immediately pushed her off of him and ran to Louis and Liam landing on his knees and taking Liam from Louis. He held him close to him murmuring things on his ear as he cried silently and all Liam could do was cover his mouth to keep the blood from staining Zayn's clothes. Louis was picked up from behind and held tightly by Gabriel thrashing around as Harry kept screaming at him to let him go struggling to set himself free from Michael.

 

"No...Liam. Love please don't leave me, please don't go. I don't want to be alone anymore, please...I love you." Zayn pleaded as Liam slowly faded away.

 

Liam choked on his own breath as he slowly lifted his hand to touch Zayn's cheek, "F-for t-thousand of years I never stopped loving y-you. It has always been you, I've only loved once and I've only loved you. It has always been y-you."

 

"I never stopped loving you either. I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry for doing this to you. Please forgive me, please don't leave me alone." Zayn cried harder once Liam's eyes began to flutter shut as more tears rolled down his cheeks and temples.

 

"I-I'm so sorry. I love you...and always will. P-please just k-kiss me and hold me close." Liam whispered looking at Zayn.

 

Zayn sobbed inconsolably as he brushed his lips with his Liam's cold ones and his own dead heart beat once before it stopped again and soon after Liam stopped kissing him as his hand fell limp by his side. Zayn let out a heartbreaking sob tracing Liam's face with his fingers begging him to open his eyes again then cradling him close to his chest hugging Liam's limp body close to him.

 

"Noooo...please don't take him, please don't take him away from me. If you're merciful then please don't take him, I'll do anything. I'm sorry for all that I've done but please...please." Zayn cried looking up at the sky.

 

"Li...?" Louis sobbed going limp on Gabriel's arms crying for Liam.

 

Taking a hold of Harry Gabriella wiped her tears away as Michael did the same, he nodded at Gabriel and Gabriel taking one last look at Liam and Zayn then at Harry tightened his grip on Louis and took off up into the air with Louis screaming for Harry to help him while Harry thrashed in Michael's and Gabriella's grip screaming for his pretty little angel. By the time they let him go it was too late, Gabriel had entered the gates and there was nothing Harry could do so he ran to Zayn and held him close as Zayn kept crying. Gabriella immediately fled leaving Michael behind as Zayn sobbed harder when Liam's body began to fade away covered in a golden light until it was completely gone leaving nothing behind.

 

"If only you had stayed in heaven that day...it was better to love them from afar than losing them completely. It was better to not be able to love them freely but seeing them everyday than one of them dying and the other taken away, it was better." Michael said looking down at the broken boys sobbing as they held each other.

 

"Louis...He's back where he belongs. It's forbidden to say this but...but I love you, I miss you brothers. Always will." Michael said extending his wings and flying away leaving them alone, back to the beginning.

 

Zayn's wings slowly began to disappear as he started turning human; he had heard how the emotions were less harsher as a human whereas an angel or demon would feel them a thousand times more intensified than humans would. He wanted to completely stop feeling anything at all, he wanted to not feel so heartbroken and sorry for himself, he wanted Liam but he was gone and as his black wings ceased to exist he realized there was nothing left for him as he slowly built a shell around him keeping him safe from the outside world.

 

Harry catching up to what Zayn was doing began to do the same looking up at the sky where he knew his Louis was. He wondered what were they doing to him, he wanted to go up there and find him even fight for him if it was necessary but he knew it was almost impossible. He heard low whimpers and looked up to see Skippy and Thunder shifting into two beautiful golden retrievers and snuggle next to Zayn who immediately wrapped his arms around them sniffling into their fur, a few minutes passed in silence with Harry staring at Zayn until Zayn looked up and began speaking.

 

"We need to go get him. I already lost Liam and I'm not gonna let you lose Louis. C'mon." Zayn said getting up and walking away with both dogs following behind.

 

It was already noon as they kept walking through a park as people kept looking at them fascinated by their beauty but shocked to see their clothes ripped in some places and the closer they got to the middle of the park they could hear a boy singing a song that nearly made Zayn cry again and Harry choke in his own saliva as he recognized that voice. It was the same blond boy named Niall that he had tried to get to commit suicide and that his Louis had saved, he also recognized the other boy who was sitting next to him watching him lovingly as the soul they had been looking for that night when Zayn had taken Liam. He was confused because the boy had one of the purest souls like Niall and he didn't understand why he would have had been classified as a troubled soul. He let those thought fade away as he listened to him sing the last parts of the song.

 

Don't you think it was hard?  
I didn't even say that you died  
But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry

This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest  
She swears that you may be better than all the rest  
I said, "No, you've got it all wrong.  
If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song."

And don't you think it was hard?  
I didn't even say that you died  
But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry

How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?  
And teach itself to start beating again?

What if when she comes over, I am in your arms, taking all I want from you again?

How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again?  
How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again?  
Beating again

This little bluebird won't come here anymore  
So I went looking for her, and I found you.

 

Everyone seemed to have enjoyed the song as Niall smiled shyly and bowed down while all Zayn and Harry could do was stare wondering how their hearts could get back together even if they would never beat again. Zayn wiped away his tears and Harry sat down in a bench pulling Zayn down with him staring at the dogs.

 

"You lads okay?" Niall asked once he noticed the two sad boys sitting down with the dogs.

 

"Umm, yeah. We're fine." Harry mumbled.

 

"You guys don't look okay, whatever's troubling both of you it's gonna be okay. I was there once and now I'm the happiest man ever." Niall smiled.

 

"What we're going through isn't that easy." Zayn said looking up at Niall.

 

"Nothing's easy. Are you guys hungry? My boyfriend and I have some food, c'mon." Niall said inviting them over to where the other boy was sitting.

 

The other boy introduced himself as Josh and Harry and Zayn introduced themselves also making small talk. Niall went to pet Thunder before Harry could stop him afraid of the dog's reaction but was left surprised as well as Zayn when the dog leaned in to Niall's touch enjoying it. That's when Harry realized thunder had always being in need of a good petting but neither of them had payed him any attention choosing to give it all to Skippy who was snuggling his companion.

 

"We know it's not too much but it's something. C'mon, dig in." Josh said handing them each a sandwich and a bottle of Apple juice.

 

"Trust us, this is more than enough." Zayn said smiling a little but still the sadness on his eyes wouldn't go away.

 

"So what brings you here?" Niall asked smiling widely.

 

"We're looking for his boyfriend." Zayn said pointing at Harry with a nod.

 

"What happened, is he okay?" Josh asked genuinely worried.

 

"Let's say that his...his father wasn't okay with our relationship and he took him away." Harry said referring to Gabriel as his father.

 

"Everything will workout, you just gotta have a little bit of faith." Niall smiled genuinely.

 

It was in that moment that Harry regretted ever having hurt the poor boy, he had tried to get him to kill himself and now here he was giving him food and telling him to have faith when Harry deserved none of it. Both Harry and Zayn were regretting every single evil thing they had done for thousands of years, it took Liam's death and Gabriel taking Louis back to heaven for them to understand what they had done for years was wrong and if they could get another chance they would gladly take it. Michael was right in every thing he had said, it was better to love them from afar if it meant they were both going to be okay.

 

"I have faith." Zayn said breathing a little easier after begging for forgiveness deep inside his heart.

 

"It will get better. I know it." Harry smiled after letting go of all his bad thoughts.

 

"You'll find him and everything will be okay. You'll see." Niall smiled giving the dogs some water to quench their thirst then a bit of food.

 

"We gotta keep looking, thank you so much for helping us and giving us hope." Harry said smiling at both Niall and Josh.

 

"You both definitely deserve all the great things in life. Thank you." Zayn smiled.

 

"It was our pleasure." Josh smiled.

 

Niall surprised both Harry and Zayn when he gave them a much needed hug then they were on their way to get Louis back. They didn't know how they were gonna do it or what they were going to do after, all Harry wanted to do was see Louis again. All Zayn could do was think about Liam and how much he wanted him back hating himself for dragging him to hell, Liam had told him he loved him but he felt like he didn't deserve it at all.

 

They walked a few blocks until Zayn nodded and began turning back into who he really was along with Harry then taking Skippy and Thunder they took off into the sky. Once they were outside the gates they began to remember their time there back when they were archangels. No one was guarding the gates so they were easily able to get in and as they walked it seemed strange that no one was around and they were starting to get afraid.

 

"Harold, Zain." A loud male booming voice spoke up bringing tears to their eyes.

 

"Fa-father?" Zayn whispered looking around.

 

"Zayn we're not allowed to call him father anymore." Harry said wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"I've been waiting for both of you." God said observing them.

 

"Why?" Harry asked nervously.

 

"Thousands of years ago I lost two sons for denying them the right to love, I am love so why should I deny it to you if that's what I thought you."

 

"I-I just wanted to be with Liam, to be able to love him freely but it's too late. I know I'm late but-but I'm sorry, I'm sorry for following him. I was hurt and scared." Zayn sobbed falling on his knees as Harry watched wanting to do the same but not knowing how. He then also fell to his knees next to Zayn not daring to look up, he was scared of seeing him again.

 

"I forgive you, it's not necessary to say it but I do. The prophecy said an angel and a demon would fall in love. The angel once turned into a demon would help his lover find his way back home. Louis was meant to help you find your way back home Harry, I put him under Liam's care when it was Gabriel who was supposed to raise him so that Zayn could also find his way back. I didn't stop Liam from leaving that day to talk to you Zayn, I wanted him to find you and help you. Gabriel, Michael and Gabriella were the push you needed." God confessed.

 

"B-but why?" Zayn asked not understanding.

 

"I realized I was being cruel by giving humans the right to love and not my own angels. Love saved one of my children, Niall. Love can save both of you. I just wanted both of you back." God said.

 

"But Liam's gone father, what else is there for me to do when I've lost him." Zayn cried.

 

"Liam's waiting for you Zayn, he's alive and well. And Harry? Louis is waiting, I understand now why you both left. You are and have always been my children." God said.

 

Harry and Zayn looked at each other as their wings slowly changed from charcoal black to grey then white to the golden tone they used to be before they left, their hounds were no longer monsters but the two golden retrievers who could stay with them even if they didn't belonged in heaven but in hell. They cried as their hearts started beating slowly until it became a regular rhythm for both of them as their hands hovered over their chests. They stayed quiet until they saw two figures walking towards them and Zayn gasped when he saw Liam alive and well with his halo and golden wings. Louis was once again that beautiful angel he had been before Harry caught him and dragged him down to hell.

 

"Zayn...Harry." Liam whispered.

 

"You're alive, I thought I lost you." Zayn cried running up to him holding him close to his chest.

 

"I love you Zayn, I love you." Liam said wrapping his arms around Zayn.

 

"You look different." Louis said looking at Harry who was looking at him from head to toe.

 

"This is who I really am, this is where I belong. Here with you." Harry smiled as Louis wrapped his arms around him tight listening to Harry's heartbeat.

 

"I thought I'll never see you again Harry." Louis mumbled beginning to tear up.

 

"I came all the way here for you, just for you. Do you remember Niall? He and his boyfriend Josh helped us, I thought I'll never see you again but he gave me the faith I needed." Harry said peppering Louis' face with kisses.

 

"I knew he would, he's one of the purest souls I've ever seen along with Josh. I love you." Louis said.

 

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." Harry said.

 

The transition wasn't easy for neither Harry and Zayn and sometimes Louis too. Many angels were still wary of them but with time they were welcomed back in heaven as the archangels they had once been. Skippy and Thunder no longer chased and destroyed souls like they had done in hell, they served to help the small souls of children transition to the new after life while Louis watched over them and sometimes Harry would help him comfort the ones who had trouble getting used to be in heaven away from their families.

 

Zayn along with Liam, Michael and Gabriella were in charge of helping the troubled souls find their way back to the right path and Harry always alternated between helping them and Louis or simply watch Lucifer's and their demons activities along with Gabriel. Sometimes all three men would accidentally curse but then quickly apologize after a giggle fit.

 

Zayn and Liam had loved each other for thousands of years while Louis was meant for Harry all along, they would love each other for a thousand more. Thousands of them.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I would like to thank, ziamandlarry, IrishLilt, and KoalaDropBear for giving me ideas for this final part. I hope I didn't disappointed you guys. Sorry if I didn't used all ideas.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and being patient. Means a lot, thank you.


End file.
